Cute as a Button
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: One of the human's in Heidi's "tour" group catches the eye of a certain tracker. What happens when the Volturi take her in, watch her grow, and accept her as one of them? How does Demetri feel about all of it? Demetri/OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another Demetri story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

The sun was hidden by the clouds but the people of Volterra were sure to forgive the weather and go about their daily business. Florists set up their gardens in the streets to attract lovers, young and old alike, to purchase a bouquet for their significant others or relatives. Vendors set up shop, all manner of trinkets available ranging from cheap to those of quality. Singers and other performers practiced their tunes and chose which songs or acts to play. Yes, the citizens of Volterra would go about their normal schedule and there was no exception, especially in regards to its immortal inhabitants.

Much like the florists, vendors, and performers, a beautiful, scantily dressed woman with commanding presence stood near the fountain, practicing her speech, gathering her flyers, and primping her hair in preparation to lure unsuspecting tourists to the greatest and most spectacular tour of their lives: Volterra Castle.

A small crowd had already gathered around the woman, who went by Heidi, and it was time to begin. "Alright, everyone. I'm glad to see there's such interest in seeing the castle, despite this ghastly weather. If you take a look at your flyers, you'll see that this is a very _exclusive_ tour." A chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahs' echoed amongst the audience. The woman smiled, and all of her followers did, as well, with the exception of another woman in the back holding a young baby girl, no older than two. "You will be able to see a castle centuries old as well as learn about the history of the castle and its significance to Volterra. We'll be starting soon if no one else shows up and I advise you all to stay close as it's very dark and easy to get lost inside. Any questions?" Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed upon a man, probably in his forties, eyeing her up and down inappropriately.

"How about if we would like a _private_ tour?" The man asked with a lustful expression.

Heidi was used to dealing with the unwanted advances of mortal men but something about this human made her cringe. She knew she could bash his head in with one flick of her finger but for some reason, he made her feel vulnerable. A few moments later, still no reply from the stunning woman, she felt a cold, reassuring hand on her shoulder. _Demetri_.

"If that is what you are looking for, Sir, I suggest you to look elsewhere. Heidi is a professional and will not be involved with the likes of you, so you are more than welcome to leave." He said smoothly, his voice and Adonis-like appearance caused females to drop their jaws and swoon but Heidi was not phased. Demetri had been her best friend for the longest time and she was glad he stood up for her.

However, she wanted nothing more than to see the fear in this man's eyes, hear his screams, and watch his body go limp after she or someone else in her family drank him dry. Perhaps Jane could throw in a little torture, too, just for kicks. "Thank you, Demetri, but I think _everyone_ should get a chance to see the tour. If afterwards you still would like a private tour, that can be arranged with our receptionist." She announced, sending the man a sweet, innocent smile as Demetri whispered in her ear.

"He's mine. He had no right to disrespect you so." He could feel the venom pooling in his mouth at the thought.

"Thank you, Dem. I appreciate it." She scanned the crowd once more. "They do look good, hm?"

Demetri inhaled. "Mmmmm. I smell quite a few delectable ones. Good job."

Heidi smiled until her eyes landed on that curious woman in the back holding the child. "She looks like she knows something's off." Demetri's eyes followed Heidi's and landed on the pair.

His first reaction was pity. The woman clearly had a child to take care of. His second reaction was curiosity as the woman was also looking him in the eye, a pleading expression on her face. Then, his eyes trailed up to the baby. "You know, I really do hate children but that little girl is as cute as a button."

Heidi nodded. "She sure is. Beautiful enough, I almost thought she was an immortal child. Shame, isn't it?" Demetri shrugged.

"She's too young to even know what's going on, we'll do away with her quickly." He didn't spare the woman and child a second thought as he turned to go back to the castle entrusting Heidi to get all of the visitors to the castle and soon, as he was growing hungry.

And so, he was almost surprised when he felt the tenor of that mysterious woman following closely behind him and a determined tap on his shoulder. He turned around, eyeing the woman with great disdain, that is, until, the baby she was holding smiled and reached out for him. He could have sworn his heart had melted at the sight and he could not, for the life of him, understand why and where the influx of emotions he was feeling had come from.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for bothering you." She began and Demetri politely nodded for her to continue. "I had something to ask of you…"

Demetri forced a smile. "If you have any questions, I'm sure Heidi would love to answer them after the tour."

The woman's face twisted in irony. "We both know there is no tour." His shocked eyes met hers. "How do I know, you're wondering? I see those people enter and never return. I don't exactly know _what_ you are but I do know that woman, Heidi, has been doing this for years, offering the tours, and she doesn't look a day older."

He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Miss. You really should return to the group, you don't want to get left behind."

"I know you're not human." She blurted out. "It's no secret to me, just as it was no secret to my sister and her husband."

Demetri's ears perked up. "Pardon me for asking, but if you know this, then why, pray tell, did you sign on for it?"

"To get to one of you. I… I have a proposition of sorts. One I think you should consider." She adjusted the position in which she held the child so he could see it better. "This is Sophia. I call her Sophie, as her mother and father did. They are gone now, bless their souls, after having come for one of your _tours_. I am her mother's sister and have been taking care of her for the time being but soon, I will be gone as well. I've contracted an illness, one I won't be able to escape. That will leave Sophie alone."

Demetri's gaze alternated between Sophie and the woman. "And you are telling me this because…?" The woman eyed him pointedly. _Oh no_. "Surely you're not thinking that I… that we're going to take her in, are you?"

"Who better than you?" she asked. "I know, from what I've seen, that you can offer her the best life possible. In exchange for her safety, I will go on the tour and meet my fate as long as I know she will be alright. She's a gifted little girl, she'd be well at home with you lot."

The woman's bluntness and determination seized Demetri like the cold, winter wind. Her resolve was unwavering and she was persistent that he was going take this child. He almost laughed at the notion. Demetri Karalis, the most lethal, dangerous, and talented member of the Volturi, waltzing into the castle to find Aro, a child in tow, and explaining to his masters that he was to keep the child and have the guard raise her as their own. What a sight that would be! Still, Demetri could not shake the desire he had to scoop up the little girl and shield her from any harm. Her green eyes, almost yellow in appearance, like those of a cat, made her alluring and he longed to know what was going on in her innocent mind. This woman was clearly resigned to accepting death as her fate and all she wanted was someone to be in charge of this Sophie character. Perhaps Aro could warm up to the idea? After all, he and Sulpicia had always wanted to have a child. It would certainly be interesting to see how this adorable child would grow up to look like as an adult. And once she was of age, if she showed promise, she could be changed. _Why not?_

"Please, Mr. Demetri?" The woman begged. "If not, I shall take her elsewhere but my conscience would be far clearer were I to leave her in your care where no harm can befall her."

Sophie once again extended her tiny hands to him, having no idea that he was indeed a dangerous vampire, and he had no choice but to reach out and cradle her in his arms. "I cannot make any promises but I will ask my masters. If she is denied, I will take her to a shelter where she will be cared for. In the mean time, I think you should rejoin the group."

Tears were running down the woman's cheeks as she leaned in and kissed Sophie's head, ruffling the child's dark locks. "I love you, Sophie. Be safe, little angel." With one last nod in thanks at Demetri, she hurried back to the crowd, no one noticing her previous absence.

The little girl smiled at him, the smile of an adult, not the helpless smile one would expect of a child. Her cat eyes followed the woman and smiled sadly but when Demetri patted her on the back, she let out a laugh that sounded like bells and in that moment, Demetri swore that he would always protect this little angel, no matter what.

Heidi had caught a glimpse of her friend holding the child and sent him a questioning glare to which he sent back a shrug. He had no idea what he was doing to be perfectly honest. The best thing to do now was to find Aro and see what he and his brothers decided, although he was nearly certain that they would want to keep her, as even he could feel the potential in her.

"Sophie, eh?" He cooed, relishing the warmth of the human in his arms. "I'd rather call you Button. Would that be alright with you?" Sophie giggled. "Good. Now, let's go meet Aro."

As Heidi led the tourists inside, still looking at Demetri, taken aback by his strange behavior with the girl, he walked inside, heading for the throne room to find Aro.

Aro's reaction was much like Heidi's. When Demetri walked inside, Caius made a snide remark.

"Brought us a snack, now have you? She should last us a few more minutes until Heidi and the rest get here." Demetri sneered at him, nearly snarling at the thought of him harming Button.

"Come here, Demetri. Do explain this." Aro commanded and took the young guard's hand. "Ahh, she is to be in our charge? Button, is it?" He laughed. "How charming. Hello, little Sophia. Sulpicia will love her."

"You're not seriously thinking of allowing this, Brother. Are we really going to let him fraternize with a human child? How long, until she is old enough to be eaten or changed?" But then Sophia pouted at Caius and his expression, for the first time in thousands of years, softened. "Well, I don't suppose it would do any harm."

And so little Sophie entered the lives of the Volturi.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Hate? Review!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating but I am in sincere need of a beta as writer's block has hit after coming up with a few more chapters. PM me if you are interested. :) I'd rather it be someone who was genuinely interested in this story as I have a few courses it could take that I would like to run by my beta. Thanks!


End file.
